lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.01 Der Anfang vom Ende
ist die 1. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 73. Episode von Lost. Die Überlebenden spüren, dass Rettung naht und sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie Charlies letzten Worten glauben sollen, dass die Menschen auf dem Frachter nicht die sind, die sie vorzugeben scheinen. Inhalt Auf der Insel und Bernard unterhalten sich am Strand.]] Hurley kontaktiert mit seinem Walkie Jack, um zu hören, dass alles wie geplant funktioniert hat. Jack rät ihm, schon mal seine Koffer zu packen. Kurze Zeit später steht Hurley mit Bernard am Strand und erzählt von seinen Millionen auf dem Konto, wie sie ihm nur Pech brachten und er jetzt endlich frei wäre, sobald er zurückkommt, da das Geld sicherlich mittlerweile weg ist, da alle dachten Hurley wäre bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen. Er verspürt den Drang, eine Arschbombe ins Meer zu machen, wozu ihn Bernard ermutigt. Hurley läuft los und springt mit angezogenen Knien ins Wasser. Als er wieder auftaucht, sieht er, wie Desmond gerade mit Sawyers, Jins und Sayids Hilfe das Auslegerkanu an den Strand schiebt. Hugo bemerkt sofort, dass Charlie fehlt. Desmond berichtet allen, was mit ihm passiert ist, und von der Botschaft, die Charlie kurz vor seinem Tod auf die Hand schrieb. Sie einigen sich darauf, schnellstmöglich Jack und den anderen davon zu berichten, jedoch nicht per Funk, da die Leute auf dem Frachter eventuell zuhören könnten. Am Sendeturm sind alle in ausgelassener Freude und bereiten sich auf die Rettung vor. Ben dagegen bittet Danielle schnellstmöglich mit Alex zusammen zu verschwinden, damit „seine“ Tochter in Sicherheit kommt. Rousseau sieht das anders und verpasst Ben einen Hieb, damit er Ruhe gibt. Jack und Kate diskutieren über Lockes Verhalten. Jack hat puren Hass auf John und versichert Kate, dass er ihn töten wird, wenn er nochmal versucht, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Plötzlich klingelt Naomis Satelliten-Telefon. Minkowski meldet sich wieder und erklärt, dass das Signal zu schwach sei und dass er mit Naomi sprechen wolle. und Kate planen wie es weitergeht.]] Jack weicht aus und legt plötzlich auf, als er bemerkt, dass die scheinbar tote Naomi verschwunden ist. Danielle und Kate entdecken zwei verschiedene Blutspuren. Kate macht sich alleine auf den Weg, während Jack mit Rousseau und Ben der anderen Spur nachgehen. Als Kate sich mit einer Umarmung von Jack verabschiedet, nimmt sie sich Naomis Telefon aus Jacks Hosentasche, ohne dass er es bemerkt. Nach einer Weile bemerken Jack und Danielle, dass sie der falschen Blutspur gefolgt sind, da sie mitten im Dschungel einfach endet. Jack bemerkt auch jetzt erst, dass das Satelliten-Telefon verschwunden ist, worauf Ben ihm berichtet, was Kate damit getan hat. „Wenigstens eine hier weiß, was sie tut“, fügt er hinzu. Kate bekommt auf ihrer Suche einen weiteren Anruf von Minkowski, der wieder nach Naomi fragt. Auch Kate blockt diese Frage ab und beendet das Gespräch. Plötzlich wird sie von Naomi angegriffen, die auf einem Baum auf ihre Chance gewartet hat. Sie bedroht Kate mit einem Messer, in dem Glauben Locke hätte im gemeinsamen Interesse der Losties mit dem Messer auf sie geworfen. Kate versichert ihr, dass sie Naomi nie etwas tun wollten, als sie noch einmal von einem Anruf unterbrochen werden. Naomi geht heran und spricht mit George (Minkowski). Sie erzählt, dass sie bei einem Unfall verletzt wurde und deswegen verhindert war. Anschließend verändert sie, wie von Minkowski gewünscht, die Frequenz zur besseren Ortung und grüßt ihre Schwester, bevor sie an den Folgen ihrer heftig blutenden Rückenverletzung erliegt. Shepard in Jacobs Hütte.]] Währenddessen sind Hurley, Bernard, Sayid und Sawyer auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel, um die anderen zu finden. Hurley verliert den Anschluss an die Gruppe und steht plötzlich in seiner Panik vor Jacobs Hütte, in der er Licht brennen sieht. Er wird neugierig und schaut durch das Fenster. Wir sehen eine Lampe auf dem Tisch stehen, doch Jacobs Stuhl ist leer. Plötzlich aber sitzt Christian Shepard in diesem Stuhl und im nächsten Moment erscheint eine Gestalt genau vor Hurleys Augen am Fenster, worauf dieser panisch die Flucht ergreift. Er versucht wegzurennen, doch die alte Hütte scheint ihn zu verfolgen. Er fällt in seiner Panik zu Boden und schließt die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet steht Locke vor ihm. Hugo und John sprechen über Charlies Tod und seine letzte Botschaft. Locke will nicht, dass Charlie umsonst gestorben ist, und macht sich mit Hugo auf dem Weg zu dem alten Cockpit, wo Sayid & Co. bereits warten. Sayid und Locke beginnen zu streiten. Sayid möchte wissen, warum John das U-Boot gesprengt hat, doch bevor dieser etwas dazu sagen kann, hören sie ein Rascheln im Dschungel. Es ist Jack und die restlichen Leute, die mit am Sendeturm waren. Jack zögert keine Sekunde und schlägt auf Locke ein. Als dieser nach seiner Waffe greifen will, entreißt Jack sie ihm und zielt direkt auf seinen Kopf. „Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen, Jack“, sagt John kurz bevor Jack dann doch abdrückt. Die Pistole ist nicht geladen und alle atmen auf und bringen die beiden anschließend auseinander. fragt nach Jack.]] Locke erklärt allen, dass er nie etwas tun wollte, was der Gruppe schadet. Er erklärt, dass er zu den Baracken der Anderen wandern will, da es der sicherste Platz auf der Insel wäre. Alle die überleben wollen, können sich ihm anschließen. Jack kann nicht glauben was er hört und erklärt John für verrückt. Doch Hurley stimmt ein und merkt an, dass Charlies Botschaft nicht unbeachtet bleiben darf. Auch die am Boden zerstörte Claire teilt diese Ansicht und schließt sich den beiden an. Darauf folgen noch zwei unbekannte Überlebende, Danielle, Alex und Karl und schließlich auch Sawyer. Kate stellt ihn zur Rede, doch er antwortet nur: „Ich mache, was ich die ganze Zeit gemacht habe, überleben …“ Jack steht völlig sprachlos da, während Locke und seine Truppe sich auf den Weg machen. Später sehen wir Jack alleine und nachdenklich am Cockpit stehen, als Kate dazukommt und ihn fragt, ob er auch gerade an Charlie denken muss. Während des Gespräches nehmen die beiden die Geräusche eines Hubschraubers wahr. Sie sehen einen Helikopter, der für kurze Zeit Probleme zu haben scheint, bevor ein Fallschirmspringer auf der Insel landet. Die beiden eilen sofort dort hin. Der gelandete Mann nimmt sein Helm ab und fragt: „Sind Sie Jack?“ Vorausblende Wir sehen Jack, der sich an einem sonnigen Tag in seiner Wohnung einen Drink mixt und dabei im Fernsehen, bei einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd der Polizei in den Nachrichten, das Fahrzeug erkennt. Ein roter Camaro flieht in Höchsttempo durch Los Angeles vor zahlreichen Streifenwagen. Als das Fahrzeug gestoppt wird, steigt Hurley aus und wiederholt während seiner Festnahme: „Ich bin einer von den Oceanic 6!“ s Halluzination auf der Wache.]] Auf der Polizeiwache zeigt ihm der Polizist Mike Walton, der auch früher Ana-Lucias Partner war, ein Überwachungsvideo aus einem Geschäft, in dem Hurley vor seiner Verfolgungsjagd einkaufen war. Er steht an der Kasse und sieht plötzlich etwas vor sich, worauf er völlig panisch die Flucht aus dem Laden ergreift. Der Beamte möchte unbedingt wissen, was Hurley solche Angst bereitet hat. Als der Polizist Hurley auf Ana-Lucia anspricht, bestreitet dieser, sie jemals kennengelernt zu haben. Hugo wird in dem Zimmer alleine gelassen. Während er sich umsieht, hat er wieder eine Halluzination: Hinter der Scheibe vor ihm ist auf einmal Wasser zu sehen und er sieht Charlie darin tauchen und auf ihn zu schwimmen. Auf Charlies Hand steht „Sie brauchen dich“ und als die Hand die Scheibe berührt, zerbricht diese. Plötzlich füllt sich der Raum mit dem hineinfließenden Wasser und Hurley schreit panisch nach Hilfe. Als Polizist Mike wieder hereinkommt bemerkt Hugo, dass alles eine Halluzination war, und stimmt sofort dankbar auf den als Drohung gemeinten Vorschlag ein, sofort wieder in seine alte Psychatrie eingewiesen zu werden. .]] Hurley kommt also wieder in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa. Eines Tages bekommt er Besuch von einem gewissen Matthew Abaddon, der sich selbst als gesetzlicher Vertreter von Oceanic Airlines vorstellt und angeblich dafür sorgen will, dass Hugo in eine bessere Anstalt verlegt wird. Im Hintergrund erkennt man eine Insel, ein Boot und einen Hai auf einer Tafel gezeichnet. Hugo wird skeptisch und fragt nach einer Visitenkarte, die der Mann nicht vorweisen kann. Als Hurley darauf das Gespräch beenden will, fragt Abaddon plötzlich aus dem nichts: „Sind Sie am Leben?“ Hurley wird panisch und ruft nach der Krankenschwester, doch der Mann ist bereits verschwunden. versteht die Welt nicht mehr.]] Später sitzt Hugo im Außengelände und malt ein Bild von einem Eskimo mit zwei Fischen in der Hand und einem Iglo im Hintergrund. Der Farbkasten, den er hierbei benutzt, besitzt 16 Farben, als er von einem anderen Patienten darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, dass er die ganze Zeit beobachtet wird. Als Hugo sieht, wen er meint, traut er seinen Augen nicht. Charlie steht topgestylt vor ihm und bittet Hugo, nicht wieder gleich auszurasten. Hugo berichtet, dass er schon in dem Geschäft, bevor er verhaftet wurde, Charlie gesehen hat und deswegen so ausgerastet ist, weil er genau weiß, dass Charlie tot ist. Charlie sagt über sich selbst, dass er zwar tot aber trotzdem hier sei und weist Hurley darauf hin, dass Sie ihn brauchen. Hurley will nichts hören, schließt die Augen und zählt bis 5, und plötzlich ist Charlie auch wieder verschwunden. Ein paar Tage später wirft Hurley in der Sporthalle der Klinik ein paar Körbe, als Jack ihn plötzlich besuchen kommt. Jack sieht wesentlich gepflegter und stabiler aus, als im Flashforward von und erzählt, dass er wieder als Arzt arbeitet und von vielen erkannt wird, die Autogramme möchten. Er denke auch darüber nach, sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen (was bedeutet, dass dieser Flashforward vor dem Finale der Staffel 3, und , stattfindet). Als Jack sich nach etwas Smalltalk und ein paar Körben wieder auf den Weg machen will, entschuldigt sich Hugo dafür, dass er damals mit Locke mitgegangen ist. Er hätte bei Jack bleiben sollen. Jack winkt ab und macht sich auf den Weg, als Hurley sagt dass „es“ alles tun wird, dass sie zurückgehen werden. Jack antwortet, dass er niemals zurück gehen wird. „Sag niemals nie“, ruft Hurley hinterher, doch Jack verlässt die Halle. Wissenswertes Allgemeines O=15]] filmt das Ende der Verfolgungsjagd.]] * Auf Charlies Hand steht „THEY NEED YOU“ („SIE BRAUCHEN DICH“). * In der Episode sind zwei Themen wiederholt zu entdecken. ** Die Buchstabenkombination „HO“, bei denen es sich um den 8. und 15. Buchstaben des Alphabets handelt. *** Beim „Horse“-Spiel mit Hurley erhält Jack die Buchstaben H und O. *** Als Hurley wegen Abaddon ausrastet, ist hinter ihm auf einem Regal eine kleine Skulptur mit den Buchstaben 'HO' zu sehen. *** Hurley erwähnt, dass Charlie in seiner Vision neben den „Ho-Hos“ stand. *** Ho könnte sich auch auf beziehen, welches die stärkste ferromagnetische Eigenschaften eines in der Natur vorkommenden chemischen Elementes besitzt. ** Die Farbe Rot. *** Hurleys Camaro. *** Hurleys Shirt auf der Insel und sein Bademantel in der Psychatrischen Anstalt. *** Der „Victory“-Schriftzug („Sieg“) auf dem Bild, das hinter Abaddon hängt und der Marienkäfer aus Papier, der hinter Hurley hängt. * Der Mann, der am Ende der Verfolgungsjagd eine Kamera auf Hurley richtet, ist Randy Nations. * Bei der ersten Austrahlung der Episode in Australien wurde ein Werbeclip für den Film „''Jumper“ gezeigt, in dem ein Logo von „Aero Grande Airways“ vorkommt. Diese fiktive Fluggesellschaft wirbt darin mit dem Slogan „Get '''Lost' With Us“ („Verschwinden Sie mit uns“). * Als Kate und die anderen Überlebenden am Cockpit ankommen, ist dies das erste Mal seit , dass alle noch lebenden und freien Überlebenden von Flug 815 zur selben Zeit am selben Ort sind. * Bei dem Gespräch zwischen Hurley und Abaddon sind mehrere Aspekte im Hintergrund zu sehen, die verschiedene Bedeutungen haben: ** Hinter Abaddon sind verschiedene Zeichnungen zu sehen, die an einer Tafel hängen. Eine davon ähnelt der Form eines Schiffs aus der Vogelperspektive. Darauf sind 7 Kreise am „vorderen“ Teil und weitere am „hinteren“ Teil abgebildet. Eine andere Zeichnung besteht aus dem Schriftzug „Victory“ („Sieg“) in roter Farbe. ** Hinter Hurley ist an einer Wand ein Marienkäfer aus Papier zu sehen, der häufig als Glücksbringer bezeichnet wird. Früher stellte der Marienkäfer außerdem ein Symbol für die Jungfrau Maria dar. Die rote Farbe repräsentiert Marias Roben und die Punkte stehen für die sieben Schmerzen, die sie erfahren hat. *** Ein Marienkäfer ist auch in der Episode als Kühlschrankmagnet in der Wohnung von Jack und Kate zu sehen. ** Im Hintergrund befindet sich eine Tafel, auf der Kreidezeichnungen von einem Hai, einem Schiff und einer Insel abgebildet sind. Der Stil erinnert an das Wandgemälde in der Schwan-Station. ** Abaddon sitzt vor dem Schachbrett auf der Seite der weißen Figuren, während Hurley an der Seite sitzt und damit zwischen Schwarz und Weiß ist. * Hurleys Arschbombe ähnelt einer Handlung von Jorge Garcia während der Dreharbeiten zur 1. Staffel. Im DVD-Bonusmaterial „Willkommen auf Oahu: Das Making of des Pilotfilms“ wird erwähnt, dass Garcia ins Meer gesprungen ist, als die Dreharbeiten zu den Pilotepisoden und abgeschlossen waren. Diese Handlung wird als „kleiner symbolischer Moment des Triumphs“ („a little symbolic moment of triumph“) beschrieben. Produktion * Dies ist der erste Staffelauftakt, der nicht Jack zentriert. * Dies ist der erste Staffelauftakt, der nicht mit einer Nahaufnahme von einem Auge beginnt. * Harold Perrineau, Jeremy Davies, Ken Leung, und Rebecca Mader werden als reguläre Castmitglieder aufgelistet, obwohl bis auf Davies keiner in der Episode vorkommt. * Dominic Monaghan wird als reguläres Castmitglied gelistet, obwohl er nur einen Gastauftritt hat und sein Charakter tot ist. Bisher ist dies sein letzter Auftritt als reguläres Castmitglied. ** Genauso verhielt es sich mit Malcolm David Kelley in Staffel 2, der einige Auftritte hatte, nachdem er die Show als Hauptcharakter verlassen hatte. * Obwohl die erste Vorausblende aus Hurleys Perspektive beginnt, wird zwischendurch kurz zu Jacks Perspektive geschnitten. * Hurleys Bild mit dem Inuit und dem Iglu wurde von Jorge Garcia während der Szene gemalt. http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?p=1738256#post1738256 * Von der Szene in Jacobs Hütte wurde eine alternative Fassung gedreht, in der Hurley selbst im Schaukelstuhl sitzt. Dies geschah wahrscheinlich, um möglichen Informationslecks zuvorzukommen. * Die Szene im Verhörzimmer wurde in einem Aquarium gedreht. Es wurde das gleiche Set verwendet wie für die Szenen im Pool der Spiegel-Station und Charlie wurde erst später eingefügt. Dies könnte auch geschehen sein, um Informationslecks zu vermeiden. http://www.eonline.com/gossip/kristin/detail/index.jsp?uuid=484ef4ea-19b1-4e42-ae78-d57998c34318 Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Jack ist in dieser Episode auf der Insel deutlich schlanker als in . Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass Matthew Fox zwischen der 3. und 4. Staffel für die Dreharbeiten des Films „''Speed Racer“ Gewicht verlieren musste. * Auf der Kamera von Randy Nations befindet sich immer noch der Deckel, obwohl er anscheinend Hurley filmen will. * Die Stimme von Minkowski unterscheidet sich in der englischen Fassung von der, die in zu hören war. * Kurz bevor Bernard Rose umarmt, ist seine rechte Wange mit Blut bedeckt, aber als sie ihn danach ansieht, ist es weg. Das Blut war auch noch nicht dort, als er mit Hurley über die Arschbombe gesprochen hat. Handlungsanalyse * Die Überlebenden teilen sich in zwei Gruppen unter der Führung von Jack und Locke. * Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Jack und Locke, bei dem Locke erschossen worden wäre, wenn in dem Revolver noch Patronen gewesen wären. * Ben bittet um Jacks Erlaubnis, sich der Gruppe von Locke anzuschließen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Hurleys Verfolgungsjagd wird von den Action 8 News dokumentiert. * Hurley spielt „Vier Gewinnt“ in der Anstalt. * Der Marienkäfer, der während des Gesprächs mit Abaddon an der Wand zu sehen ist, hat 8 Punkte. * Jack und Hurley spielen während ihrer Unterhaltung eine Horse-Version von Basketball. * Hurley sieht durch das Fenster von Jacobs Hütte ein Auge. * Hurley ist wieder in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. * Hurley lügt bezüglich Ana Lucias Schicksal. * Naomi deckt die Überlebenden. * Jack fragt Hurley, ob er „etwas erzählt hat“. * Hurley hat Visionen von Charlie. * Hurley zählt bis fünf, damit Charlie verschwindet. * Matthew Abaddon sitzt vor einem Schachbrett. * Als die Gruppe der Überlebenden sich trennt, beginnt es zu regnen. * Charlie sagt: „''Ich bin tot. Aber ich bin auch hier.“ * Hurley wird verhaftet. * Hurley wird von Mike Walton verhört, dem ehemaligen Partner von Ana Lucia. * In der ersten Rückblende trägt Hurley ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Bad Luck“ („Unglück“). * Im Kampf mit Jack zieht Locke seinen Revolver, obwohl dieser nicht geladen ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * Abaddon: Abaddon kommt aus dem Hebräischen und bedeutet Zerstörung. In der Alten Testament der Bibel (Ijob 26,6; Sprichwörter 15,11) wird es mit der Bedeutung „Ort der Zerstörung“ oder „Reich der Toten“ gebraucht. In der Offenbarung des Johannes (20,1-3) im Neuen Testament wird es als der „Engel des Abgrunds“ personifiziert. Dieser überwältig Satan, fesselt ihn und wirft ihn in den Abgrund. * „''Star Trek“: Sawyer nennt Desmond „Scotty“. Montgomery Scott, oder „Scotty“, ist der aus Schottland stammende Ingenieur in der ersten „Star Trek“-Serie. * 'H-O-R-S-E: Jack und Hurley spielen diese weniger athletische Basketballvariante. Hierbei wird einfach versucht, von einer bestimmten Position aus den Korb zu treffen. Bei einem Zweispielerspiel versucht Spieler #1, von einer beliebigen Stelle des Feldes einen Korb zu werfen. Ist er erfolgreich, muss es ihm Spieler #2 von genau derselben Stelle aus nachtun. Schafft er es nicht, erhält er den ersten Buchstaben des Wortes „horse“ (dt.: Pferd). Verfehlt Spieler #1 seinen Wurf, darf Spieler #2 sich eine Stelle auf dem Feld aussuchen und von dort aus werfen, usw. Verlierer des Spieles ist, wer zuerst alle Buchstaben des Wortes „horse“ gesammelt hat. * ''Ése'': Sawyer nennt Hurley „Ése“, was ein geläufiger Slangausdruck für eine Person hispanischer Herkunft, wie z.B. Mexikaner ist, der jedoch als rassistisch empfunden wird, wenn er von einer Person verwendet wird, die eine andere Herkunft hat. ** Diesen Spitznamen hat er schon in verwendet. * „Fight Club“: Charlies Auftritt in Santa Rosa ähnelt dem Auftritt von Tyler Durden am Schluss dieses Films aus dem Jahr 1999. Durden, der das Alter Ego des Protagonisten ist, erscheint darin mit rasiertem Kopf, neuer Kleidung und einer Sonnenbrille. * „Peter Pan“: Der Titel der Episode ist ein Thema, das im ersten Abschnitt dieses Buchs von James Matthew Barrie ausgedrückt wird. * „Terminator 2 - Tag der Abrechnung'“: Lockes Aussage „wenn ihr weiterleben wollt - solltet ihr mit mir gehen“ ähnelt einer Zeile von Arnold Schwarzenegger in diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1991: „Komm mit mir, wenn du leben willst“ („Come with me if you want to live“). Querverweise .]] * Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf Bens Bemerkung, als er zu Jack sagt: „''Das wird die letzte Chance sein, Jack. Glaub mir, wenn sie Kontakt aufnimmt wird das der Anfang vom Ende sein.“ * Jack schreit Hurley die Worte „Wir kehren nie zurück!“ entgegen. Das Gegenteil, „Wir müssen wieder zurück“, sagt er zu Kate. * Der Camaro aus der Anfangssequenz ist das Auto, das Hurley mit seinem Vater repariert hat, als er noch ein Kind war. * Naomi erzählt Minkowski, dass sie beim Absprung über der Insel von einem Ast durchbohrt wurde. * Jack sagt zu Hurley, dass er überlegt, sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen. * Als Hurley mit Abaddon spricht, ist auf der Tafel im Hintergrund eine Zeichnung zu sehen. Darauf sind eine Palme, einige Wellen, ein Boot und die Sonne (die ähnlich, wie die auf dem Wandgemälde aussieht). Außerdem ist noch ein Hai zu sehen, was eine Anspielung auf den Hai sein könnte, der um das explodierte Floß kreiste. * Christian Shephard trägt einen weißen Tennisschuh. Dies könnte mit dem Schuh zu tun haben, der direkt nach dem Absturz in einem Baum hängt. Es ist bekannt, dass Christian zu der Zeit in der Nähe gewesen ist. . * Jack und Kate sprechen darüber, wie sie zusammen mit Charlie das Cockpit aufgesucht haben. * Charlie gibt Hurley eine Ohrfeige, um zu beweisen, dass er echt ist. Als Hurley auf der Insel seinen imaginären Freund Dave sieht, gibt dieser ihm ebenfalls eine Ohrfeige, um Hurley davon zu überzeugen, dass er echt ist. Offene Fragen * Ist Hurleys Geld wirklich verschwunden? * Wer sind die restlichen drei der Oceanic 6? * Sind die Oceanic 6 die einzigen der Überlebenden, die die Insel verließen? * Warum leugnet Hurley, Ana-Lucia zu kennen? * Was macht Christian Shephard in Jacobs Hütte? * Wer sieht Hurley durch das Fenster? * Hat Hurley tatsächlich Jacobs Hütte gefunden, oder handelt es sich um eine Halluzination? ** Wie kann es sein, dass Hurley und Locke die gleiche Halluzination haben? * Welche Bedeutung haben Hurleys Visionen, in denen Charlie vorkommt? ** Wer braucht, laut Charlie, Hurleys Hilfe? ** Was muss Hurley tun? * Wie kann Lewis Charlie sehen? ** Ist Lewis eine Halluzination? * Was meint Jack, als er Hurley fragt, ob er etwas verraten werde? ** Was verbergen die Oceanic 6 und warum? * Wieso geht Desmond nicht mit Lockes Gruppe mit? * Warum bereut Hurley, mit Lockes Gruppe mitgegangen zu sein? * Ist Lockes Schusswunde geheilt? * Wer ist Matthew Abaddon? ** Wer sind „die“, nach denen er Hurley fragt, und sind diese am Leben? ** Was steckt hinter dem Angebot, Hurley in einer besseren Institution unterzubringen? ** Arbeitet er wirklich für Oceanic Airlines? * Wo ist Leonard Simms? * Wieviel Zeit ist zwischen der Rückkehr der Oceanic 6 und den Vorausblenden in dieser Episode vergangen? * Wieso ist Ben nicht überrascht, dass Locke noch lebt? * Was ist „es“, was alles dafür tun wird, Hurley und Jack zurückzubringen? ** Ist mit „es“ evtl. die Insel gemeint? da:The Beginning of the End en:The Beginning of the End es:The Beginning of the End fr:4x01 it:L'inizio della fine nl:The Beginning of the End pl:The Beginning of the End pt:The Beginning of the End ru:Начало конца zh:The Beginning of the End Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4